Reencuentro
by hikari akemi
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, se vuelven a ver. Ambos se estrañaron mutuamente. Logrando por fin estar juntos. Empezr una familia juntos. Mpreg (Primera vez que escribo una hidtoria en español)
1. Reencuentro

Hola a todos! Vengo con una nueva historia, que es prideshipping.

Espero que les guste.

Un hermoso doncel de nombre Yami, se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su abuelo, quien sonría abiertamente de ser acompañado por su ñieto. Ya que su otro ñieto de encontraba en el colegio.

"Gracias Yami por ayudarme" Solomon dijo mientras ponía los últimos platos en orden, Yami sonrió y asintió.

"Abuelo, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta" Yami dijo mirándolo, Solomon asintió y sonrió

"Por supuesto Yami, nada más ten cuidado"

Yami se preparó y se despidió de su abuelo y salió afuera. Mientras iba caminando se topó con un hombre, quien miró abajo y lo miro de manera pervertida.

"Pero que tenemos aquí hmm? Pero mira...es el doncel más hermoso que he visto.." el hombre comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Yami.

Yami tembló y retrocedió un poco, cuando el hombre lo arrinconó trató de empujarlo pero no pudo; ya que el era algo pequeño y tenía poca fuerza. No le quedo más opción que patearle al hombre en sus partes y salir corriendo.

Cuando iba corriendo fue arrinconado otra vez, Yami gritó y trató de golpearle pero sus brazos fueron apresados contra la pared

"Déjame!!"

El hombre no le hizo caso y continuó, empezando a manosearlo. Yami entró en pánico, e inconscientemente cacheteó al hombre y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Una vez de haber estado a una buena distancia, Yami miró a todos lados y vio que llegó al lugar donde tenía que ir, suspiro y compró lo que necesitaba.

Mientras tanto cerca de él

El CEO de la corporación Kaiba, iba caminando alrededor. Cuando se topó con el hermoso doncel, quien estaba cargando una bolsa en cada mano.

Se quedó mirándolo, cuando un chico se acercó al doncel acosándolo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó.

"Vamos, se que te gustará" dijo el chico susurrándole en el oído a Yami.

"Dije que no quiero" Yami tembló, pero se sorprendió cuando el chico fue golpeado.

"Si ves que no quiere, respétalo" dijo Seto fríamente mirando al chico, quien bajo la mirada y salió corriendo.

Yami lo miró y se sonrojó levemente

"Gracias por ayudarme" dijo sonriendo. Seto lo miró y asintió su cabeza.

"Bueno..voy a mi casa...capaz nos veremos luego…" Yami dijo mientras volteaba para irse. El CEO lo miró y lo agarró de la mano suavemente. Yami se sorprendió y lo miró

"Pareces familiar, puedo preguntar tu nombre?" Seto pregunto

"Uh Yami-" fue interrumpido cuando sintió que le tomaban de la barbilla…

"Me alegra volver a verte"

Yami quedó extrañado pero cuando miró los ojos del CEO, quedó estático.

"S-Seto??" Yami preguntó, el mencionado asintió y sonrió.

Yami dejó las bolsas en el suelo, y se lanzó a sus brazos, tenant o tiempo que no se veían; se extrañaban mutuamente.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos Yami" dijo el CEO abrazándolo.

**Esto es todo, me gustaría saber que piensan, si les gustó.**


	2. Casi un beso

Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Lamento la demora, tenía cosas que hacer.

Espero que les guste!

Ambos se abrazaron por un buen tiempo, cuando se separaron sonrieron levemente

"Te ves hermoso Yami" Seto susurró haciendo a Yami sonrojarse demasiado

"Q-que?"

Seto tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó.

"Que te ves hermoso, desde niño lo sos"

Yami se sonrojó aún más y sonrió suavemente

"Pasó tanto tiempo"

Seto sonrió y ambos se miraron por un buen rato, hasta que Yami recordó que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermanito en unos cuantos minutos, dejar las cosas en la casa, y entre otras.

"Seto, tengo que ir a dejar las cosas a casa, pasar a buscar a mi hermanito-" fue interrumpido, cuando fue jalado de su mano.

"Te ayudaré, ahora vamos a dejar las cosas y después vamos por el cole, también tengo que buscar a mi hermanito" dijo Seto, ayudándole con las bolsas; al ver esto se sonrojó y trato de ayudar con las bolsas pero no pudo ya que el CEO le ganó.

Unos minutos después

Una vez que dejaron las cosas, se encaminaron al colegio.

Una vez adentro, se encontraron con ambos, corrieron hasta ellos abrazándolos.

"Yami!!" Yugi lo llamó sonriendo abrazándolo, Yami los cargó en sus brazos y le besó la frente.

Mokuba abrazo al CEO sonriendo.

Decidieron ir a la casa de los tricolores, y se encaminaron para allá.

Solomon los recibió sonriendo, cuando entraron, se dirigieron hacia la cosina, donde dejaron las cosas. Fueron a la sala, pero Seto y Yami accidentalmente tropezaron, el CEO cayendo ensima del tricolor. Puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Yami, para que no se golpeara.

"Uh? S-Seto?" Yami lo miró muy sonrojado, sus labios rozando con los del CEO, este se alteró y sonrojó levemente.

"Estás bien!?" Le pregunto, Yami le sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla del CEO.

"Estoy bien Seto, tranquilo" dijo suavemente.

El CEO asintió y se paró, ayudando a Yami también a pararse.

"Yo..eh"

Yami sonrió y lo miró, suavemente apoyando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo. Seto sonrió también.

"Tranqui, está bien.."

Solomon los vio y rió levemente. Ambos se voltearon a verlo.

"Pasó tanto tiempo, y son tiernos los dos juntos"

Ambos se sonrojaron y rieron nerviosamente.

Eso es todo por el momento! Me gustaría saber si les gusto el capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
